Unexpected
by RizenWingZ
Summary: If you're in love, you want to see that person... What if you can't?... What if you changed because of it?... And what if you saw him as a different person?... NxM as usual...
1. Girl meets Boy

**Okaay****…**** So****…**** Hi!! 1****st**** time making a Gakuen Alice Fanfic****…**** So I know, it's gonna seriously suck but oh well****…**** haahha****…**** I just wanted to post****…**** :D****…**** Heree it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, even though I love it so much****…**** -sobs-**

I, Sakura Mikan, well… Have a total confession to make… And that is… I'm in love. Though that person, I never saw his face… Ever…

I met him on an accident misplaced phone number and we chatted… Everything went well, but soon after, I grew fond of him. He told me His name was Natsume. He talks arrogantly in our phone calls, but he has a kind heart though he really doesn't show it...

I dealt with it, the temptation of seeing him. But day after day, I got more and more curious of what he looked like and how tall he was… I was desperate. I want to see him… But I knew it was impossible. I couldn't get to ask him where he lived or whether we were even in the same city.

I lost hope, but I still loved him… So I'll wait… And maybe someday, no… Someday, we WILL meet…

New Semester is starting today and I packed up my things for my school. Actually, I live in a boarding school called Alice Academy. It's kind of wonderful… Seeing all the shops and everything you need is there… Except the people from the outside… Though I never feel lonely…

I walked out of my simple bedroom and knocked on my friend's door. "Hooo-taaa-ruuu-chaaan!!" I said out loudly.

She smacked the door open with her mechanical punching hand. "Ow…" I hit my nose…

"You're so noisy early in the morning…" She said with an expressionless face.

"B-but!! Iwas so bored so I couldn't help but shout to you cuzIthoughtyouwerestillasleepand!!..."

"You're gonna be late if you just stand there…" I stopped blabbing and saw her 10 meters away from me already. _I got distracted!! _

We both ran to the middle school department. We bumped into some friends and got distracted rushing to school. I glanced looking at the lively academy, until I saw this numb boy. He had this black raven hair with sharp eyes… His uniform was a little bit punk-ed, and one cross shaped earring on his right ear. By the time he passed by me, my heart skipped a beat…

_What's wrong with me today? _I couldn't help but stare at him for a long time. There was something in him that was different… I just couldn't tell what it was. I ignored the fact and continued chatting and walking with my friends.

**X weeeee X**

I dazed up high while the teacher was discussing some stuff. It was the first time that I didn't listen to the teacher… _something really IS wrong with me__…_

"Class… Transfer Student… Come in…" Were the only words I heard from the teacher.

I looked back to the front, curious and interested of who that new student was. My heart skipped a beat again… It was the same boy I saw earlier this morning. "Nishiki Hyuga…" He said. _So that's his name?... And to think I got my hopes up__…_ I sighed with sadness and disbelief. Too bad it wasn't Natsume.

To tell you the truth, I was the happy cheerful person in this class. I was always alive and jolly but then… The desperation of seeing 'him' came to my heart and I couldn't be the usual person I used to be. Now I usually pretend in front of most of my friends. But of course, my best friend, Hotaru, can see through me. So I could share my feelings, though I couldn't tell her about Natsume. It was all kept in me…

**X Some class****…**** Just pick one of your favorites. IMAGINE****…**** X**

"Class, why don't we try a friendly game? And see if all of you can be close friends."

Some of the students sighed, but half of them got excited and giggled with joy. The teacher pulled out a box. "Well, this is how it goes. I picked each of you partners and you have to get to know each other WELL for one month"

_Great__…__ I know everyone already. Except Nishiki._

"……… And the last, Mikan, you will take our new student, Hyuga Nishiki." _Just great__…_ He walked up to me with his hands in his pocket. "So what's gonna happen?" He asked me with no expression at all.

"Well… Hi! My name's Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you Nishiki!" I said smiling, pretending once again.

He looked at me for seconds before he could react. "Ugly…" Was all he said.

"W-what did you say?!" I stood up from my chair irritated. _What is up with this new student!?_

"I said Ugly, You pigtailed, flat-chest girl." He replied to me smirking.

"Why you…" My head was bursting with furiousness. I couldn't help but I wanted to punch him, but I resisted using the last bit of my inner strength.

Every class we had… I saw him staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back. My heart kept skipping a beat whenever he came near me, or even just look at me in the eyes… I couldn't understand why I was so interested about him… _What's wrong with me??_

**I'm done!! Chappie 1 done!! Hahaha!! I actually made it!! Lol.. now I feel weird. :****Okay anyways, you guys know who Nishiki is now right? So obvious. :D****…**** Okay hope you like it!!**


	2. undescribable tree

**Okay!! HERE FOR MORE UPDATING! Gomen I know this is a stupid idea! I wish I could make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE!**

I woke up stretching my arms up high and checked my cellphone on my desk.

_1 message received._ It said. I opened the mail and it said.

_Yo. I couldn't mail you yesterday. I transferred._

_ -Natsume-_

I smiled reading his short message. He's still stubborn as usual… I replied saying…

_It's fine. I had a hard time too yesterday._

_ --Mikan—_

Things went on and on… Then I realized the time, almost time for class! I mailed my last message to let him know I was gonna be late. I fixed myself, took my bag, and slammed the door open.

I ran off the corridor and ended up seeing 'Nishiki the jerk' also running to the school. _Damn__…__ Of all the people__…__ Why him? I've been cursed__…_ I paused and started running again.

"What are we gonna do about the 'stupid game' the teacher was talking about?" Nishiki asked running at the same pace as me.

"Don't know. And I don't WANT to be friendly with you. Stupid ugly disgusting guy." I put up speed and reached to the room in time while Nishiki was 3 meters away walking… Relaxed… _Trying to act cool much?_

I sat down on my chair fixing my stuff and saw Hotaru sitting on her chair. I walked up to her and pouted. "Hotaru-chaaaan!! You didn't wake me up!"

"I'm not your maid Mikan. And I tried to but you were drooling all over." Hotaru replied immediately not daring to look at the pouting Mikan.

"Aweee!! Come on!!"

A smirk came from behind and said. "This ugly girl even needs to be told. What a baby."

I recognized the voice… Nishiki… Damn that guy… I boiled into anger and stomped back to my chair.

Narumi-sensei entered the classroom. "Hello students!! Today I'm your substitute for the moment!!"

"Narumi-sensei!!" I shouted with excitement. I was really happy at that time.

All laughed except Nishiki, who didn't know who Narumi-sensei was at all. He was there, leaning on his hand, staring at me, with no interest at all.

I kept wondering… _Why? Why was he looking at me? Why is he staring? AND WHY AM I CARING?!_

I quickly looked back at the board and listened to the lecture… But no… I couldn't… I was still distracted… I peeked for a split second back at him… Still staring… No expression… Just a simple stare…

_What the__…__ This is so weird__…__Why do I keep bothering? You're gonna fail if you don't listen Mikan!! LISTEN !! _

I argued with myself repeatedly until the bell rang… _Great... That wasn't actually effective at all__…_

I stared at the window and walked out of the room. My feet moved by itself… I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to go somewhere… But where? I continued walking… not cautious of where I was going; I still went on walking… Then I stopped… I ended up in a big sakura tree… Sakura flowers went flowing down one by one while the wind swayed it. It was beautiful…

I saw a figure lying beside the tree. Surely, it was a human, and a boy… He had a comic book covering his face and he looked like he was asleep.

I walked slowly to not let him wake up and checked who he was… I gently moved away the comic book… It was Nishiki…? _What the?... To think he looks like an angel when he's asleep__…_ I thought smiling.

His eyes suddenly opened wide and sat up straight putting up blazing fire on his hand. "What?! Who's there?!" He shouted.

I got startled by his reaction and crawled away from him. _That was really scary__…_

He saw me and sighed. "It's only the ugly girl…"

_Man__…__ He's got some attitude. _I went closer to him and gently held his hand… The sparkling fire disappeared from my sight.

"W-what…" He reacted with a shocking face.

"Nullification Alice. Don't worry. There's nothing wrong with your alice." I said smiling.

He stared at me for a few seconds and started picking up his comic book covering his face.

"You look uglier when you smile." He commented.

"Oh shut up already." I said sitting down properly on the grass, crossing my arms.

"Eh? I thought you were the cheery one in the class? Everybody talks to you, and talks about you with that trait."

"Well yeah, but I guess I'm not too."

"O…kay…" He said putting down his comic and looking at me again…

We stared at each other for a long time… Eye to eye… It was so weird… Yet I felt comfortable for some reason…

I shut my eyes open and gave out a deep sigh. "This is going nowhere, you know that?"

"I know... Now shut up and I'll continue reading." He said putting his book up again and started reading. I leaned on the tree beside him… Comfortable… Despite him being beside me, it was really comfy. It was good to have company.

I took out my cellphone… I had the sudden urge to mail him. I sent it… It read…

_The sakura trees here are so beautiful__…_

_--Mikan—_

Seconds later, I heard a beep… But it wasn't from my phone, it was Nishiki's. _That's weird?... Am I thinking too much?... Yeah maybe__…__ Just a coincidence__…_

**Okay sudden done now!! Hahaha****…**** I'm so bored. I'm sorry****…**** I'm also sorry for not updating****…**** hehe****…**** Hope you guys like it :D****…**


	3. Ruka spilled it?

**To start with, sorry for the delay…**** I am currently finishing my first fanfic, Shugo Chara! So here I am, UPDATING AGAIN!! –party peopoleh!!- lol****…**** Okay anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you guys like this!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! –sobs-**

* * *

_G'morning –grins-_

_ --Mikan—_

Message sent… It said. Obviously, I would send it to him. Who else anyway? Well of course except my grandfather from the other side of the world. Well, my world basically. Alice Academy wouldn't allow us to visit other people. Why? Suspected that we would use our special powers, which others think that would be weird… Or even think that we would be aliens!

So even kids here, like me and my friends, are just STUCK in this new world I so call 'Alice Academy'… Well, it isn't that half bad but still, I feel neglected just because we have unusual unsuspecting powers that normal people wouldn't have. Or maybe that's too much of a big problem?

I just don't get it… Why do we have powers and they don't? Though I AM lucky to be here, 'cause now I've got lots of friends, even if I have a faking smile as of becoming my daily routine until that Nishiki came. He's so horrible I want to-

_BEEP__…_ Oops, wait, that's my phone. I got it and opened the new mail.

_Morn__…__ What's up with the grin so early in the morn?_

_ -Natsume-_

I smiled, just seeing you reply from my mails are the happiest moments of my life. Though if I could see him for real then I could die in front of him …

_Nothing really. I'm just so bored 'cause we don't have school today. Free break._

_--Mikan—_

Here we go again… Man if I keep doing this daily routine of mailing him, the bills of this phone would bloody go up.

I heard that someone was knocking on my door. _Wow__…__ Who's this now? Hotaru's on her lab and of course, I can't go in. she locked the door and had extremely humongous guards preventing me to come in__…__Maybe it would be Nishiki? Oh who am I kidding? All my guesses are wrong. I'm practically stupid, but I get smart when I actually want to be one._ I hid my mobile for awhile in my pocket and clutched the door knob, opening it.

Raven hair, blood red eyes… a cross-shaped earring… NISHIKI?! WHAAAT?! _Okay this NEVER happened to my life. Like__…__ EVER!! My guesses never go RIGHT at all!! Why?! _ I didn't notice myself staring at him with a deformed expression, while he was staring back at me, yawning, totally bored.

"You're gonna break your face if you keep it like that." He complained.

I slammed the door closed again and heard him say "Ouch!!" with the big BANG! That was seriously hilarious! I opened the door again and saw a big bump on his head.

"Nice… Better come here without an injury next time." I said smirking. He came up to me and pinched my cheek. "O-oww." I murmured while my cheek was extending. "Bratty girl." He released my cheek and sat down on my 2-legged chair… _I'm practically saying that it was 4-legged before. It's just that my stuffs are low-tech here._ There's kind of like a 'level' of rooms here. And luckily, Nishiki got the highest one for some reason... While I got, and still have the 1st level. Very very simple, low-tech, and for poor people. It's pretty sad... I rubbed my reddened cheek.

"Why are you here anyway? Criticize the rest of my wonderful peaceful day?" No it wasn't peaceful, I was totally BORED. No one to go to at all today… I was kinda happy to see him drop by my room… Though I also liked giving him the piece of his own…… uh medicine… whatever that is…

"Well, I mess up everyone's day anyway… I always do… without knowing at times…" Okay I didn't get that. But I felt some sadness in those words… I still don't get it… What did he mean by… Without knowing? It was really senseless for me… Well… that's what I think.

"Okayy……" I answered in a weird way… Silence came… and actually lasted for a long time until… "Oh shoot! I forgot my phone!!" I thought loudly. I took out my phone trying to mail once again Natsume. "Uhh… Washroom…" Nishiki grumbled and rushed to the washroom. Was it really that bad?

Anyway, I thought of what to mail like… _Sorry for the__…_No that's not right…

_Some guy came into my room for no reason__…_

_ --Mikan—_

Much better… Sent… seconds later after the mailing, Nishiki went back to my room and sat down… Once again… for no reason… Why the hell is he here?!

"What? Are we really gonna talk or what?" I asked. I couldn't resist the feeling of awkwardness with silence in it. It's too… weird… "Probably. I'm just here to let time fly." He replied, uninterested.

"You're no use for a person to talk to are you?" I sighed and opened my door. "Where you going?" He asked.

"No… Someone's here… Come on Ruka-pyon… You know you can't hide from me." I said putting up my plastered smile. Man, I'm getting used to doing a fake smile now.

Ruka stepped out from behind the door, holding a stuff toy rabbit, well… I thought it was a stuff toy rabbit.

"What's with the moving stuff toy?" Nishiki asked, unaware that it was really a living bunny. "This is a bunny. Not a stuff toy…" Ruka corrected him weakly.

"Oh…"

My sweat dropped while I bit my lips to stop myself from laughing… _He couldn't even realize it was alive__…_ "Pfft…"

Then Nishiki glared at me… Oooo… Freaky… His crimson eyes have so much meaning into it when you look at it clearly… Despair, hatred, pain… And at the same time it looked happy, enlightening, overjoyed… That was really weird… Are my eyes fooling me or something? How can a person be happy and angry or in pain at the same time? Well… Maybe he's an exception for emotion swings…

"So why are you here Ruka-pyon?" I smiled excusably to make Nishiki distracted.

"Oh… I'm visiting my best friend…" He replied to me.

"Wait… Me? Or not me? Of course it's not me!" I said loudly.

"Oh it's someone else. The one sitting." He pointed at Nishiki.

"What?! Him?! This disgusting, most ridiculous person I've ever met?! THIS GUY?!"

He nodded and continued. "We are best friends. Right Natsu-…" Nishiki suddenly stood up from my 2-legged chair and covered Ruka's mouth. "Oh c'mon Ruka! You pronounced my name wrong! It's Nishiki right? NI-SHI-KI. RIGHT?" He broadened the last words he told to Ruka. Somewhat I was curious what Ruka-pyon was supposed to say, but oh well. Ruka is actually a spaced out person.

"How did you guys?... Like… Ruka-pyon's kind and all and Nishiki's the total opposite!"

I noticed Ruka's cheeks went pink while Nishiki's eyes were narrowed to mine, again…

"Long story. Childhood friends."

* * *

**Okay I'm done!! LoL****…**** Why did I stop there again? xD****…**** okay anyway****…**** HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**


	4. Wrecked

**Okay, I'm back for the chappie 4 of Unexpected! WOOOO!! Okay I suck…**** Haha****…**** Anyway, here it is! Sorry for the delay--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice-- Even though if I wanted to****…**** Or maybe I don't? Oh suck****…**** I just love it. Period.**

**GO--!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you guys are the best of friends? Since you were kids?"

The two boys nodded. This is so wrong…

"And you expect me to believe you guys?" I asked raising my brow. They both hesitated, but still nodded.

"Oh fine… whatever…" I said sighing. I can't believe they're really friends… But I can't not believe Ruka-pyon since he's really innocent…

"Can I ask one, last question?"

"What?"

"Why are you guys… in my freakin' room?!"

They both yawned and answered. "Because it's fun to kill time here."

Stupid… Idiots… I can't believe Ruka-pyon can act exactly like this Nishiki! I banged my head on the wall repeatedly and relaxed a bit. Hotaru help me… I need your extremely cool punching horse shoe now…

"Stand up. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I own this room, and I'm telling you to stand up. RIGHT NOW."

They both stood up and I pushed them out of the room. "AND STAY OUT!" I slammed the door closed, almost smashing it apart… Man, those two are some pain in my room. They almost broke all the stuff here! My 2-legged chair might even turn into a 1-legged chair… Then my simple, half-broken desk was well… still fixed, but only one-fourth of it. And now, my damn bed is breaking into pieces. They played all over my broken down house! What the hell am I gonna do now?! I tried to fix all of it, SERIOUSLY… But then someone knocked on my door.

I bet it's Hotaru-chan… Oh yeah! I can talk to her now complaining about Ruka-pyon and Nishiki! Hah! I gently opened the door and seemingly saw two boys.

"Damn it… I told you not to come here!" I uttered forming a fist on my hand.

All they could answer was "But we're bored."

"No you cannot, and if I say cannot… I MEAN it…"

"But…" Ruka started. He had a puppy face and cuddled the little bunny on his hands. Why oh why?! Why am I cursed on the only day that I can be alone and in peace?!

"I get it! You can now! BUT DO NOT SMASH MY STUFF!" I groaned.

Ruka smiled sweetly and Nishiki just stared, with no smile or frown at all. Ruka entered the room but before Nishiki could enter the room, I closed the door again, really hard… "Ow!!" BANG! Oooo… I never get tired of that… I opened it again and saw Nishiki about to burst into anger. But I was the exact opposite, I burst into laughter, rolling down the floor, around and around…

"This bratty girl…" He said opening his palm, creating sparkles of fire. "You're gonna pay for that…"

"Uh oh…" Ruka whispered to himself, with sweat dropping on his face.

"Oh c'mon. I have nullification alice… You've got no chance with me." I boasted, standing up crossing my arms.

"Damn you…" He growled, but the sparks disappeared. "I can't fight with ugly girls. I can't stand their faces." He mumbled looking away from me and walked to Ruka.

"Why you! You're so mean and all I can't stand it! I even thought you were nice!" I yelled to him, not noticing that Ruka was just there, watching us fight and all. Sheesh…

"Hey c'mon guys! No fighting! You might even break the floor of this room if you continue!" Ruka said, trying to stop us.

For Ruka-pyon's sake, I did and sat down on my hard bed, while Nishiki just sat down on my 2-legged chair, putting out his comic book and started reading it.

I watched their movements and noticed that Ruka went closer to Nishiki, whispering something to him, which I couldn't hear at all… The only words that I heard from his whisper was "Why… Fake… And Why… Secret… Her?" And no… Those words didn't help at all… So I ignored both of them and took out my phone starting to mail 'him' again.

_I'm bored. Talk to me. It's really boring when there's no school_

_--Mikan—_

I saw Nishiki peeking at me putting his book down. He saw me texting something and his face was starting to twitch.

"Oh shit…" He said, ready to run out of my place.

"Why Nishiki?" Ruka-pyon asked him.

Then on that time, I pressed the 'send' button, then Nishiki ran out of the room, not exactly knowing the reason why he did that.

Minutes later, he came back to the room while we stared at him endlessly.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you run?" We both asked.

"No reason." He said closing the door, sitting down on his now favorite chair in my room.

"Oh this is just weird…" Ruka said scratching the back of his head.

"Well at least, now I have one information for the getting to know project thingy game… Whatever that is…" I grumbled.

"Yehp. Me too." Nishiki said, still reading his comic book.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never told you anything about me!"

"Yes you did. The time when you disturbed my oh so relaxing time by that tree."

"Oh… okay that… Yehp… I get it now…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruka asked, clueless.

"Nope. Nothing really." We both answered.

Unusual day, but I keep asking myself. Why does he leave whenever I stick out my phone? It's just weird… Maybe he has some kind of phobia that involves mobile phones? Oh I don't know! But in some way… Nishiki really resembles 'him'… I wonder when that time comes? The time that I will see him… Face to face…

* * *

**She just doesn't know it****…**** But he's actually there all along!! Okay anyway. It's chappie 4! It's kinda short and all****…**** But I'll try to make the next chappie interesting****… :) ****as in really kewl****…**** Well, I said try 'cause I still suck in writing. So here!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	5. Natsume's confession to himself

**Okay… So … Yo! Nice to update again! I guess? Hahaha… I got annoyed by the recent review saying chapter 5-- lol… I'm kidding Fean! Okay anyway, Hope you like it guyz! :D Go Go NatsuMikan!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT OWN Gakuen Alice! :D Please note that Bolded Caps, NOT OWN… Haha…**

* * *

**Ready? (Oh yeah!) Go!! (WEEEE!!)**

I was bored so I went to her room, and then Ruka went coming in almost screwing up my damn life, then my phone nearly killed me, then now Ruka asked me. "Why are you faking your name? And why are you keeping it a secret to her? She's not really bad you know…" I couldn't answer. I knew she wasn't that bad. No… I didn't even think that this bratty little girl is evil at all. It's just that… I couldn't stand her in any way.

At the first time I saw her, I just couldn't stop staring. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't stop. At the past few days I've been here in this shitty academy, again, I was just emphasizing on her and her alone. I twitched with her smiling face.

I smiled when I saw her annoyed expression. I stared when she was just simply talking or staring back at me. I was like an idiotic stalker, and stalking a ugly girl. I was irritated...

I thought she's so cute when she has a huge smile in her face. I smile devilishly wanting to punch myself for hurting her. I wanted to damn kiss her when she was pouting like a oblivious puppy. I never wanted to admit it, but I fell in love. The worst part in falling in love is that I fell in love with this stupid girl. I never liked girls. I never did... But why? How did I fall in love with her? I don't know exactly, but I just did.

This is stupid… I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her that the first time I talked to her wasn't the time I got back in this academy. I craved to tell her that I'm this other person she knew. I wanted to tell her how much I needed to see her and now I did. I wanted to tell her that I'm just in love with her, just hearing her voice in the phone…

_Wow… I can write my own diary now… but diary's are kinda girly…_

I wanted to speak up, right now, but I can't… I can't… I don't want her to get involve in my shattered life. If I tell her now, weird assassins would go after her when I'm the one after. Having a screwed life is such a disadvantage… It just sucks… Really sucks…

I can't involve anyone. Because I know I shouldn't… Having this Alice is somewhat just fun, but unlucky. I was deserted, I was neglected. I was ignored by everyone from the other side of my world, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad since I'm now dying. Dying 'cause of some fire Alice sucking my energy and now I'm getting weak… I wouldn't really regret anything when I die, except if I see her sobbing out of nowhere and just leaving her like that.

I wonder if she would know before I'm gone? I really don't know… Maybe she would know before I tell her. Or does she even love me? I mean the other me… I was never this interested with a girl before. And now, see how I'm blabbering? I'm a complete idiot. Of course you guys know that already.

Shit man… I'm out of character now… I wonder how much time passed? I'm just practically staring the sakura blossoms falling, and the wind messing up my hair. It's my favorite place now. This tree… It resembles so much of her.

† … †

Yes… I have the next volume to my manga. Hah! Oh fuck… I gotta stop doing that… I covered my face with my comic and laid down leaning on the tree, trying to sleep.

Yehp… Now this is what you call, heaven.

"Oi… Wake up Nishiki." I heard an annoying voice, poking my waist.

"Shut up little girl."

I did it again… Damn it… But this is best…

"Oh c'mon Nishiki! Just gimme a break for once!" She screamed at me.

"You GIVE ME a break." I groaned.

I swear, I'm gonna hate myself for this…

"Fine fine whatever…" She murmured something, but I guess she was talking about me and all… She sat down beside me leaning on the same tree.

"Oh yeah…"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have some phone phobia or something? Can I stick out my phone?"

I held my comic and removed it from my face. I showed myself with an unusual, abnormal face. "You think I have phone phobias?! And what the hell are doing making up your own kind of sickness? I can put you to jail for that." I said cracking my fingers.

"Aheh…-heheh… I guess not… But I thought you really have one! You keep running whenever I get my phone out!" She answered, bloating her cheeks.

"Yeah whatever… And stop doing that!!" I pulled her cheek.

"H-heeeey… It hoorts… Oww Oww…" She moaned.

I released my pinch and she rubbed her cheek softly. I started to read my book again, which I couldn't 'cause she was there, and I know she's staring… Shit…

"Why are destroying my perfect day? You're stupid to even go to your hated person's place."

"I-I don't know… I just feel that I want to go here and talk to you… But when I come here, I suddenly lose my mind for nothing… So I just annoy you and all. It is fun anyway." She said, suspecting for her to be grinning.

She spoke again… "I just feel that I know you… But of course that's impossible. Right?" She said with an embarrassed voice.

Oh man… Does she know me? I can't let that bloody thing to happen! I'm gonna regret myself if I let her get hurt… Stupid… How come she knows me? Well she doesn't but she will.

"You're dreaming."

"No I ain't… Hey you know…" Oh no… It's the 'start' of her blabbing. "I know this guy that… Really acts like you. But I know you aren't him so I can tell you. He's stubborn and thinks to himself that he's one of these rebels and all. But he isn't… He really has a kind heart. I mean, he acts really numb so that no one would know how he exactly feels. And I guess I can see through him. Like you… That's why, well… I kinda feel that you're important. I guess? Oh what am I saying?... Haha…"

"You talk too much…"

"I know."

"…………." When the silence came, I closed my book and glanced at her. Her eyes were closed, she was leaning on my shoulder for some freakin reason, and she was relaxed… She looked like an angel with some wings on her back… An angel that practically fell from the sky…

"You look like you're sleeping, stupid."

"Stop calling me those names! My name is MIKAN! Can't you say just a simple name?!"

"Shut up Mikan."

I noticed her sweet smile… The more I see her, the more I yearned for her strawberry lips...

* * *

**OMGAWLY GULAY!! I MADE NATSUME A BIT OOC!! NOOO!! -panics and runs around like a crazy weirdo- Okay anyway... I'm done!! Hahaha… Hope you like it guys! I guess I haven't been updating lately, sorry for the delay! This is so kewL… I just wrote Natsume/Nishiki's POV and now I'm about to write Kukai's POV in Shugo Chara! That's like… Woah… Okay anyway. GO GO!! Thanks for the reviews and reads!! SAY ALL YOUR OPINIONS RIGHT THERE!!**

**ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


End file.
